eragon_sporkingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brisingr Part Eighty Four
Flight With a title like Flight, can we guess what this chapter is about? Could it be a dull and boring chapter about Eragon flying back to the Varden? Why, yes, I think it is. Eragon and Oromis fly to the border with Yoda practicing with Eragon all the words in the ancient language he knows. Then they go on their separate ways. Saphira flies through the night stopping only once so she can get a drink of water and so Eragon can pee. Riveting. Second night they stop and Eragon practices his sword work while Saphira sleeps. Eragon starts getting uneasy about the whole bloodshed thing. He starts feeling dread about going into battle and the whole chopping off of limbs and stuff. He doesn't like seeing the wanton destruction and Saphira says he shouldn't allow it to disturb him. He says he wishes he could enjoy fighting as much as she did. She says that it's good that he doesn't so that they balance each other out. Apart we are incomplete, but together we are whole. And what the hell does that have to do with enjoying killing things or not. It's not one of those things that people have two sides of. You either do or you don't. It's rather like bananas. Their either the spawn of Satan and the most evil fruits ever devised or they're okay to eat. Now I suppose she could be saying that his lack of blood lust keeps her from going mad across people... but I think Eragon has something worse than lack of blood lust. He just doesn't care. Oh, he says he cares, but he doesn't. If he cared he would try and avoid bloodshed as much as possible. And, we've already seen that he doesn't. In fact he willingly allows himself to be distracted from the subject and tell Saphira some bad riddles. I am colored red and blue and yellow and every other hue of the rainbow. I am long and short, thick and thing, and I often rest coiled up. I can eat a hundred sheep in a row and still be hungry. What am I? Saphira guesses dragon. The answer: A woolen rug. Third day passes by slowly. Saphira is apparently straining herself and refuses to take energy from Eragon because he'll need it when they get there. Of course if Saphira just drops dead in mid flight, it won't do either of them any good. And if they're a two parts of a whole what good is Eragon without her? And if she's too exhausted (which she won't be) when they get there, what good is she? Of course this is just to make us feel sorry for her and to worry about her. But, I'm bored. They keep flying as they reach their destination and some how Eragon manages to get his armor on, while flying, and sitting on the saddle without dropping anything. Then he takes some faelnirv, just a sip, and he feels restored. Does he offer any to Saphira? No. Would she take any? No, likely not. She has no survival instincts. When they reach the camps they announced their arrival with a huge roar and a sheet of fire. Somehow he's able to hear the groan of despair from the people in the city that are still far off and between the noise of Saphira's roar. It also blinds Eragon. Ha! Ha! When they land, Eragon wants to get Saphira some food, and she starts to say he doesn't have to. Of course. But Trianna (the sorceress) lets Eragon know that Arya and another elf have been trapped by a group of soldiers and won't survive unless someone helps them. GASP. Yawn. Category:Inheritance Cycle Category:Brisingr